Head over Feet
by RushmanNatalie
Summary: One Shot of Romanogers confessing love for one another. Based on the Song Head over Feet sung by Alanis Morrisette!


**(a/n) Hey guys here is a one shot for you. I know I have my other story….just posted a new update. It is going to be slow burn so I decided I needed to write a Romanogers one shot of them actually not hating each other right now. So here it is. **

**I own nothing except for my plot idea. **

**Hope you enjoy! Read and Review and let me know if I should add onto this or write a few more one shots along with my full story. **

_**South America, 8 months after the events of CA:Winter Soldier**_

"Cap, what are you doing up this late." Sam asks sleepily.

"Sorry Sam, I gotta go now" Steve replies in a urgent tone.

"Buddy, what's going on?"

"I just got an update form Coulson regarding the new SHIELD. He sent Natasha on a mission and she's been shot. I need to get back to D.C. now to make sure she is okay" He says in a panicked voice.

"Okay well my bags are already packed lets go now" Sam replies.

Steve looks back at Sam with a worried look on his face.

"What is it Steve?" He asks

"I am just afraid she might die before I get to tell her how I feel" Steve says.

"You love her?" Sam asks not quite suprised that he loves her but that he actually admitted it to someone.

"Yes, very much so"

"Well then why are we still standing here?"

They take off towards the quinjet that they have hidden at the edge of the rainforest. Steve still visibly shaken by the news. Sam notices and decides to take action.

"Steve I'll fly, you take a rest we will be in D.C. in a matter of two hours, she will be okay, I promise you, okay?"

"Sam don't make promises you cannot keep" Steve says solemnly as he steps onto the jet.

The two hours it took to arrive back in D.C. were very quiet as Steve was deep in thought and Sam was focusing on getting his friend to his girl on one piece.

The land atop the newly remodeled Stark Tower more commonly known as Avenger's Tower now and Steve flies out of the jet and is greeted by Tony.

"Where the hell is she?" Steve snaps out at Tony not sounding angry but terrified.

Tony thinks to himself before answering, why is the Captain so concerned for Romanoff? Then it hits him.

"Capsicle she is ten floors down in recovery, it is the first room on your right when you step off the elevator" Tony answers and with that Steve was off.

Tony still a little confused as to why Steve was so concerned for her injuries when it was assured that she would recover just fine due to the version of the Super Soldier serum she had coursing in her veins. Unless Steve doesn't know.

_**Ten Floors below in recovery **_

Steve bursts through Natasha's door without even knocking and the gentleman in him scolds his lack of manners for not walking but he could care less at this point.

He looks but no one is there. Where the hell is she?! Coulson said she took a shot to the abdomen. Unless she is dead and Tony didn't tell me.

"Oh God, she's dead isn't she" Steve whispers as he sinks to the floor against the wall in Natasha's room. Little does he know that she had almost fully recovered and was in Bruce's lab having the wound checked out before she headed back to her room for the night.

Steves sits there and begins to cry. He is still in the same position ten minutes later when Natasha makes her way back to her room.

At first she doesn't see him and he is too caught up in his grief to notice that someone had entered the room. She heads right in and gets half way past him before she turns and sees the super soldier sitting on the floor, head in his hands, sobbing.

Natasha is confused at first and then it dawns on her that Steve believes she is dead. I will kill that Motherfucker Stark if he told Steve I was dead.

She makes her way over to Steve and slides down next to him and pulls his large body into a tight hug and just comforts him. He looks him and realization hits him that the redhead he was mourning is right in front of him.

He looks at her and utters one painful statement "I thought you were dead"

"No Steve, I am right here and good as new, Bruce just cleared me, that's where I was" I reply.

"Natasha?"

"Yes?'

"How is that even possible? Coulson said you got shot this morning on a mission that was less than twenty four hours ago and you are already up walking" Steves looks at me with questioning eyes.

"It's a long story Steve" I say to him.

" I want the whole truth Natasha, what are you hiding from me?" He says still shaken that I am not dead.

I get up and grab his hand.

"Here get up lets sit on the bed and I will tell you everything okay" He gets up and follows me to the bed.

I start "When I was about six years old I was taken from my family and they were killed. I was taken by the Red Room and put into their Black Widow training program" I knew he knew that much but I felt I should start where my story began.

"I knew that already Tasha" He replies

"I know, I know, but what you aren't aware that was not in the 1980's like my SHIELD file states. Fury and a few others are the only ones that know the truth. My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova born in Stalingrad, Russia in the year 1928." He looks at me shocked but I continue "In the mid 1930's I was being trained by the Red Room into the most lethal assainian that the world has ever seen, there is a reason I still look so young. Once I was fully trained and at an old enough age, I think I was twenty two but I am unsure really, I was injected with a variation of the Super Soldier serum. My age progression has been slowed drastically and I have all the same benefits as you except not to the extreme you have them."

"Okay, so that explains how you were able to heal so quickly after you were shot by Bucky" He replies.

That is all he had to say really Steve, I just told you I am almost as old as you are and basically the female version of you and that is all you can say. If I wasn't head over feet in love with you I think I would shoot you right now. I am still deep in thought but I remember to shake my head and then he just gets up and walks out.

I sit on the edge of my bed with my mouth agape wondering why he reacted this way.

_**Up on Tony's "Man Cave" Floor..Ten Minutes later**_

Steve walks in with a look of in depth thinking on his face.

"Hey Capsicle what's up" Tony says.

"Tony I am not in the mood for your jesting right now" Steve replies

"Sorry buddy just trying the lighten the mood. How is Red anyways she was looking pretty shittastic this morning"

"She is fine Tony up and walking around like nothing happened" Steve says and walks over to Sam.

"Sam can I talk to you quickly" Steve says

"Yeah, lets step outside so we are away from Stark" Sam replies

"What is going on with you Steve" Sam asks in a concerned tone.

"It's that I over reacted to Natasha's injury and flew out here without a second thought and she is fine" Steve says in a saddened tone.

"Buddy I think there is something you should know."

"Go on"

"Remember when the Helicarriers went down" Steve nods "Well I was in the chopper with Natasha when she found out that you were going down with it. She flipped. When I say flipped, Steve it was not just a little anger, she had a nuclear meltdown, filled with grief, anger, and unrequited love. Steve that woman did not leave the shore of the Potomac river until she found you herself and you could tell there was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders when she checked your pulse and it was still there. Then she turned around and threatened not only me but Fury that if you or anyone ever heard a word of what happened she would use every skill she learned over the years to make us regret it" Sam finished it and Steve sat there stunned.

Steve finally speaks up and says "Then why the hell did that stubborn woman leave that day in the cemetery if she felt that way for me?"

"Steve you know that is only a question she can answer but I can go out on a limb and say it was because she was afraid you wouldn't love her back. That woman is clearly scared and has major trust issues, you need to go talk to her and tell her how you feel first"

With that Steve was up and on his way back to his girl.

_**Back in Nat's Room.**_

As I sit here I can only wonder if Steve feels the same as me. I sit here listening to the song I refer to our song, Steve's and mine even though he knows nothing about it.

_**You treat me like I'm a princess**_

_**I'm not used to liking that**_

_**You ask how my day was**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**_

_**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**_

_**That's not lip service**_

As I am listening I look up and Steve bursts through the door and looks me right in the eye. The next thing I know his lips are meeting mine. At first I freeze in shock this isn't really happening. Until I feel his hands thread into my hair, then I know he is real. I tilt my head the slightest bit and slant my lips all the way over his and deepen the kiss. This can't be happen but it is. I can hear our song playing in the background even though time feels as though it is frozen.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things**_

_**You held your breath and the door for me**_

_**Thanks for your patience**_

The next thing I know I am under Steve on my bed. Wow he is quick I didn't even see that coming. Who would have thought he could one up me. I have waited so long to feel his lips on mine. I could just get lost in the moment for all time. But I know that I have to end it so I can tell him how I feel before I never do and at this rate we may get further than I wanted without the words _I love you _being uttered. But I cannot stop and I deepen the kiss once again as I part his lips and my tongue enters his beautiful mouth.

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**Best friend with benefits**_

_**What took me so long**_

_**I've never felt this healthy before**_

_**I've never wanted something rational**_

_**I am aware now**_

_**I am aware now**_

I finally break off the kiss and look Steve right in the eye. He looks back at me, his deep blue eyes seemingly piercing into my very soul, trying to read me. But I know it is all out there in the open and he doesn't have to look very far.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

As the song ends we are still looking at each other. Finally I am able to muster up the courage to speak.

"Steve, I am so in love with you, I am terrified" I state in a shaken voice.

"Natasha, you have no idea, when I got the news you had been shot I was terrified you were gone and I wasn't able to tell you that I love you so much that I am terrified" He says and I smile at him.

"Well good we can both be scared together then" I state.

With that his mouth is on mine again and I must say it is the most amazing feeling I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

**(a/n) thats it my friends please read and review it is much appreciated!**


End file.
